thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Gramos
Please could you add a Character Infobox for future Documentation! Gramos, an extra dimensional being and the head soldier of the daleks. Abilities Gramos is a dalek-timelord hybrid. With this, Gramos has the power to regenerate, and have super stregth. Gramos also has all of the basic abilities of a dalek in his original form. History Gramos is the most deadly soldier of the daleks. He was turned into a dalek-timelord hybird by mixing her DNA with The Scientist's. She has a place in the Master Plan that her masters sent her on. The Council of the Daleks sent her to unite the Timelord Alliance and stop any outside disturbances. Involvement in the Timelord Alliance First Incarnation Gramos can turn into a humanoid form since she is part timelord. She first turned into the form of Lorna Bucket. She helped Eurybus escape Deroth's demons. Then she helped the team find Eurybus. She was also in the middle of a battle between Deroth and Manhiel. After the batte, she stunned both of them enough to get out quickly. They then headed to The Writer's forest base. She found Eurybus, and while heading back to The inventor's TARDIS, to help The Artist, found The Hunter and a few daleks. The Hunter then said that the daleks had changed and come to their side. She did not believe this, and so left in The Inventor's TARDIS. Before she left, The Hunter gave her a watch that would glow when he was near. The group left, but Ramasus stayed behind. After sending The Scientist off to help The Artist, The Hunter came back with some of his freinds, to tell her about dalek Cann's prophocy. Unfortionatly, the daleks turned out to be fake. Gramos knew all the time of course, being one herself. After finding out The Scientist and The Hero had left with The Artist, she spent four years traking them down. Gramos was able to find a Vortex Manipulator which she used to find them in any time of space. She finally found The Artist, alone, in Paris, France. He was soon teleported to Galot, and Gramos was brought along probably because of the strength of her timelord side attracting her to another timelord. The Artist departed to find his TARDIS, and Gramos started to think to herself. She wondered if she was more than just a small part of the plan. Then, she ran into Spike. Together, they went back with The Artist to find The Headmaster with The Writer. After being distracted by "flirting" with The Headmaster, she found they were leaving without her. She quickly jumped on the exterior of the TARDIS, and it took off. They landed in a modern Earth factory, with everyone else. She fell on the ground, and from the trip, she started to regenerate. Second Incarnation Once Gramos finished her regeneration, or his regeneration, he was in the for of Captian Jack Harkness. This was the first everyone else knew of his power to regenerate, so he explained it to them, before cybermen attacked the factory. He shot some with his lazer, and then noticed some sontarans were there as well. He then thought it was now or never. Gramos brought everyone into The Artist's TARDIS and explained the plan. This included showing off his true dalek form. Ture Form Gramos used this form while traveling the alliance from the Earth factory, to the dalek voidship, and then to the dalek flagship. Second Incarnation cont. Gramos turned back into this form when he was in the dalek flagship. From there he fell onto Earth, back into the battle of cybermen and sontarans. He was suprised to see that they were defeated so quickly. Then, he saw some shadowbeasts on the horizion, and then realised that a war between Darkness and the daleks was inevidable. She was caputred by Darkness, and put in a prison ship. She used Giru as a subspace bomb to destroy the two races, and himself. Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Scienceboy0 Category:Deceased